This invention pertains to means and methods for determining the rate at which fluids, i.e. gases and liquids, are leaking from predetermined leak sources such as pipelines, process piping, storage tanks, process vessels and underground caverns and for automatically and remotely determining fluid leak rates and directing a computer processor and controller to take the appropriate process steps, for example, to minimize product or equipment loss from fire, explosions or atmospheric contamination.
Fluid leakage such as vapor or gas leaks of various rates and sizes can occur in process equipment any time due to faulty, damaged, or corroded equipment. Because leaks can vary in sizes and rates, what is needed in the field is an apparatus and process which provides to an operator the ability to quickly determine that a leak is occurring and that the leak is of a particular size and rate which may pose a danger to personnel and equipment. From the leak rate and size information, immediate action can be taken to minimize the leak, to stop the leak, or, in the case of a combustible gas, to ignite the leak if necessary to avoid its spreading into the surrounding areas and contaminating the environment.
When leaks of a highly combustible or explosive gas occurs from process equipment, no matter how small the quantity, the leak may pose a danger to human life and property. A significant cloud of an explosive gas released unchecked or uncontrolled, poses a risk to human life and property because of the potential for ignition of the cloud after the cloud has extended over a considerable area or space. It is desired to minimize this risk by providing a process and apparatus for controlling leaks from high pressure combustible gaseous sources.
Although there are several commercially available devices that will detect that a leak is occurring in a general process area, none of these commercially available devices will determine at what rate the leak is occurring, i.e., the size of orifice the leak is passing through. The rate of leakage is vital information for determining what action is required under a particular situation to control the leak.
Therefore, what is needed in the industry today is an apparatus and process that not only would signal that a leak is occurring, but that the leak is of a certain size. By knowing the size of the leak, operating personnel can take action to control or contain the leak in a particular situation and avoid product loss and a potential for disaster.